


Emerald eyes

by Regal_feather



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Character, Romance, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regal_feather/pseuds/Regal_feather
Summary: -Currently on hold------Have you ever lived for 159 years?No? Well, I have and let me tell you that it's a crazy long time in which you can see so much.There are some memories that you'd rather forget and some that have sadly faded away. But there are also memories that make you happy and you'll never forget them.Come with me on my journey and let me tell you about my favorite memory
Relationships: Alma LeFay Peregrine/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Welcome <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :D
> 
> I'm glad you came across my fanfiction. Some of them may already know it under the name "Everyone has a past", but I'm working on it right now and I'm changing a few little things. I'm unfortunately not very reliable in terms of updates, so I apologize in advance, for the unpunctual uploads ^^
> 
> I kinda have a cast for the story which I will put here real quick :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :D
> 
> I'm glad you came across my fanfiction. Some of them may already know it under the name "Everyone has a past" on Wattpad, but I'm working on it right now and I'm changing a few little things. I'm unfortunately not very reliable in terms of updates, so I apologize in advance, for the unpunctual uploads ^^
> 
> I kinda have a cast for the story which I will put here real quick :D

-

Eva Green as Miss Alma LeFay Peregrine

-

Ella Purnell as Emma Bloom

Asa Butterfield as Jacob Portman

Finlay MacMillan as Enoch O'Connor

Pixie Davies as Bronwyn Bruntley

Lauren McCrostie as Olive Abroholos Elephanta

Raffiella Chapman as Claire Densmore

Cameron King as Millard Nullings

Milo Parker as Hugh Apiston

Hayden Keeler-Stone as Horace Somnusson

Georgia Pemberton as Fiona Frauenfeld

Joseph and Thomas Odewell as the twins

-

Hayley Atwell as Tian Morgyna (Original Character)

-

Ralph Fiennes as (Jack) Caul Bentham

-


	2. Chapter 1

Our story begins on a beautiful spring day.

The sunlight fell through the large Victorian windows and bathed the living room in a warm and golden light. The birds were chirping outside, and the house was filled with laughter.

A pair of feet ran down the long wooden staircase, closely followed by a second pair. "I will get you!" Bronwyn shouted while Claire continued to run. Her golden curls bounced up and down with every step and she giggled.

It was when Miss Peregrine appeared in the doorframe and the laughter stopped.

"You two aren't playing catch in the house, are you?" she asked, raised an eyebrow, and looked at them through her sharp falcon eyes. Bronwyn looked to the ground while Claire began to play with her hair.

"Uhm...we...we were just on our way out!" Bronwyn assured her with a slight smile. "Well, I hope so. Polite people do not run inside! Come on, get out of here."

The two girls disappeared outside, and a light smile fell on Miss Peregrine's face.

You may think that running in the house isn't actually that bad, but she couldn't risk someone falling down the stairs and getting hurt in the process, and besides, it was inappropriate to run inside.

Miss Peregrine went back into the living room. She took her pipe and looked at her pocket watch to see that she had one hour, five minutes, and thirty-six seconds left until she must start preparing everything for dinner.

She lightened her pipe, took a few puffs, and let herself fall on one of the sofas.

The new house wasn't as big as the old one but nevertheless, they had tried to make their new home as comfortable as possible.

They had lost all their belongings, but nothing had happened to the children and that was the most important thing for Miss Peregrine.

She would never be able to forgive herself if something happened to them. Her gaze wandered through the living room and stopped at the pictures above the fireplace.

Her children had each painted a picture for her birthday this year.

There was a picture of the old house, of the new one, of a peregrine falcon, Miss Peregrine, and even a group picture with all of them together. All the pictures were carefully framed and hung over the fireplace.

She had told her children not to give her presents as she saw her children as the greatest gift, yet they had surprised her on her birthday and of course, she had been happy when they all stood in front of her while smiling proudly.

This was one of the many moments in which she was so happy to be an Ymbryne.

She looked out of the window and smiled when she saw her children outside.

They seemed so happy and without any worries as if nothing bad ever happened to them. It was a beautiful and peaceful day and Miss Peregrine was grateful for every second of it as she knew how fast they could be over.

The children were laughing in the distance. Miss Peregrine took another glance at her pocket watch and started to go into the garden. It wasn't as big as the old one but they managed it well.

"What will we eat today?" Fiona asked. Miss Peregrine turned to her and smiled lightly. "You may choose that today," she said.

Fiona slowly nodded and disappeared while Miss Peregrine made her way to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -
> 
> I'd love it if you could write a little comment whether you like the story or not :)
> 
> Have a great day and stay safe everyone!


End file.
